The Last Stand
by Aristocat
Summary: The last stand, neither can live while the other survives... Voldemort and Harry duel to the death but how will it all end? R&R please! One shot


**The Last Stand**

_Either must die at the hand of the other for,_

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

Harry lay on the ground, he had never been so weak in his life but this was his final chance to end the war forever. A voice began to chuckle nearby. The hooded figure was also wounded as he limped toward Harry.

"I would have expected better from you Harry Potter." Voldermort hissed. Harry rolled onto his back and looked into the eyes of his enemy.

"Though you did surprise me, you have destroyed five of my Horcruxes, I am the seventh but you have not found the sixth. Therefore you can not destroy me, your death will be in vain Harry." he started to walk around Harry as though studying him like an insect under a microscope.

"Get up Harry." It was more of an order than a request but Harry just smirked.

"Why not just finish me off now, kill me like a dog." At this Voldermort flicked his wand causing Harry to be sprung to his feet.

"The Boy Who Lived, ha! The Chosen One! Or whatever you call yourself these days, I shall kill you with honor. Are you going to beg for your life like your filthy muggle born mother. I can still hear it now, like music to my ears." Voldermort was trying to provoke Harry and it worked.

"You shut up! How dare you speak of her like that! If you want a duel, I will give you a duel!" he spat at Voldermort, all of a sudden feeling stronger.

"As you wish Harry, as you wish." Voldermort laughed though as he walked he could not hide the limp. Harry had been studying for this moment since he was out of school and now the work would either pay off or blow up his face. He would soon find out.

Harry knew he had only destroyed five of the Horcruxes but had made an educated guess of what the last one other than Voldermort was. If he was lucky, he would be killing two birds with one stone.

Harry thought of everyone who died for him, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and the love of his life Ginny. But no more! No more blood would be shed for him; he was going to finish it off now. Harry picked himself off the ground and walked toward Voldermort. They raised their wands and bowed. Turning their back on each other they both walked.

"One" Voldermort was going to commentate the steps it seemed.

"Two" Harry held his head up high; his plan had to work surely.

"Three" He had done all the research, this was his only hope.

"Four" There was no room for doubt, it had to work.

"Five" Voldermort was laughing, clearly amused by the whole stunt because he thought himself immortal. Well not for long if everything went to plan.

"Six!" They both yelled and turned on each other.

"Avada Kadavra!" they both yelled, Harry a split second later.

There was a flashing green light throughout the room; Harry was hit first right in the chest and crumpled to the floor. Voldermort could not hide the surprise on his face as the unforgivable curse hit him and he too crumpled to the floor. They both lay motionless on the floor, cold and dead.

Harry's had guessed correctly. He had not fired his spell a second after Voldermort for no reason. He was the sixth Horocrux, the night his mother was murdered and Voldermort had turned his wand on Harry, Voldermort had transferred some of himself into Harry. A part of his soul, the sixth part of his soul but this was unknown to Voldermort. He had thought after he came back to power that he had made his last Horocrux into a goblet of Gryffindor's one of his Death Eaters had found. Unknown to Voldermort though, you can only split up your soul so many times and the last time he tried he failed.

The reason why Voldermort died with a surprised look on his face was because at the second Harry had been killed, all of the wounds he had gathered where now hurting. He had no more defenses, realization occurred and then he was hit.

The war was finally over and once more wizards and witches all around the world were all raising their goblets to Harry Potter but not to The Boy Who Lived.

"To Harry Potter, The Man Who Conquered!"

_Either must die at the hand of the other for,_

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

**A/N – Well if you have bothered to read this far I' am surprised. Whether you like it or not please review. It's my first one shot, I was watching 'The Poseidon Adventure' and thought, I'm bored lets write something. So here it is. I wonder if anyone else believes that Harry is a horcrux. I also would like to apologies for my bad grammar and spelling. Anyway please review! **

**Thanks,**

**-Aristocat**


End file.
